This invention, in general, relates to an insole for footwear. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible contoured footbed insole for use with footwear of a wide range of heel heights and also for footwear without high heels, for providing an anatomically correct foot support to a wearer of the footwear.
High heeled footwear is typically uncomfortable to the wearer and may cause discomfort and pain to the wearer. Some high heeled footwear may provide some comfort to the foot of the wearer by providing soft padding inside the footwear. However, the soft padding may not be anatomically correct and does not provide proper support to the arches of the foot.
Typical high heeled footwear provides little or no anatomically correct foot support. The footbed insoles inside high heeled footwear do not provide structural rigidity and support, or do not enable freedom of movement of the wearer's foot. Arches of the wearer's foot may be strained due to lack of structural support, causing pain and discomfort to the wearer. The heel of the foot may slip and slide off the center of the footwear due to lack of heel support, thereby causing foot stress. The risk of the wearer of high heeled footwear suffering ankle injury may be increased due to lack of heel support. The toes and ball of the foot may be unsupported by the footwear and may slip off the footwear due to the steep incline created by elevation of the heel of the foot by the high heeled footwear.
Hence, there is a need for a flexible contoured footbed insole for footwear that provides an orthopedically and anatomically correct foot support to a wearer of the footwear and that provides freedom of movement to the wearer's foot.